dragonball_ultimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Omo Kai
Omo Kai, commonly known as Omo and previously known as Luca, is the only god from Universe MAGO, he has all the roles of a universal god (creation, destruction, demons, souls, wisdom, afterlife...) which makes him extremely powerful and intelligent. He doesn't even have a mentor (Gods of Destruction have mentors: Beerus has Whis, for example). Omo looks like a teen-human-like Kai . He received his godly powers when 'Wodkae '(former destruction god of universe MAGO) got tired of her life as a god and killed her mentor. She went to planet 'Magma (Universe MAGO's version of Earth from Goku's universe). T'here she watched the lives of the 'humans '''because for Wodkae they are the most intersting creatures in the world. The next day she stole the body of a beautiful female scholar. That scholar's name was Anna, and she was the most popular girl of her school. Wodkae enjoyed her new life as a 16 years old student. On the first day, she attacked a boy who was bullying a 13 years old boy. Everyone remained silent and shocked. Wodkae said ''come with me! to the bullied boy and gave him a hand. The boy accepted Wodkae's request and they left the school. Wodkae took the boy into a forest and there she asked him to tell her about himself. The boy said his name was Luka, he was a poor boy who lived with his ill father in a small house. The father had been sick for five years and the only person who worked for money was Luka himself. He participated in fighting tournaments but he always lost. Luka told 'Anna' that even though his father had a good job, all their money would be up in a few months and they will not have a way to live anymore. "But why are you interested in this? You're a popular girl and you're three years older than me" said Luka "Because I'm not, I am a 20 thousand years old destroyer god." Luka answered: "I didn't know you liked science-fiction" "I'm serious!" , she said. And Luka starts laughing: "Sirius? I didn't know you like Harry Potter!" "No, really, I am a destroyer god and I will teach you how to fight that no-good bully!'' "I need to be stronger so that I can win the martial arts tournament!" he said "Okay" she said. ___________ Wodkae's training made Luka incredibely strong. Luka had won all the tournaments where he participated. Sadly, even though Luka payed the best doctors in the world to cure his father's illness, Luka's father still died. Luka was all alone as Wodkae left Luka's city, looking for other intersting things. Luka gifted his money to another poor family and continued training. He lived in the forest with the animals now. Then one day "Anna" returns when he was sleeping.... She made a sign he had to be quiet, and she came closer and closer. First she punched Luka with a incredibly powerful punch covered with flames. Then she hugged Luka. "You were my only friend, you know?" "What the hell was that? I know you are strong but this isn't human!" "That's right, I'm a god." "You really are huh?" Then Wodkae returned Anna's body to Anna's soul and teleported her to her house. Wodkae then showed Luka her original form Wodkae's true form is a small little cute creature. A lot of people underestimate her but she is similarly strong to Lord Beerus from Goku's Universe. Wodkae explained to Luka that she was tired of being a destroyer god. She wanted a new life, so she left her planet to go switch with other creatures' bodies. "But the rules say I will be killed if I reject my duty" She said. Right then, Wodkae started losing color. "That's the first stage. I am going to die in less than one minute." They looked in each other's eyes until Wodkae received her punishment. "Oh yeah, one more thing....You are the next Destroyer God." "And I know you will be a great one!"